This project is a community-based system for outreach and care for HIV infected minority women and reproductive-aged minority women at risk for infection in several Baltimore city neighborhoods. Intervention is geared to the community in general, as well as to specific high-risk individuals. Education and outreach activities, testing and counseling, and case-management of HIV infected and high risk individuals are the specific strategies employed. Dr. Augustyn coordinated the baseline telephone survey for this project which generated self-reports by 1200 individuals. Measures included: perceptions of consequences of condom use; importance of these consequences; social norms and perceived control issues surrounding condom use; demographics; health-related items; measures of community norms; AIDS/HIV knowledge; and attitudes towards HIV and AIDS. Analyses have been performed by Dr. Augustyn and her colleagues at the Baltimore city Health Department and The Johns Hopkins University School of Hygiene and Public Health.